


Keep Quiet

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Movie: Alien (1979), Poor Winston, Public Masturbation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Hanzo gets a little hot and bothered by Alien. How will he cope?





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I need to sleep and stop this.
> 
> Hey guys, if you like my work I officially have a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Toaster_Writes?s=09) now where i will be posting the fics im working on. If any of you are interested (^ ^)

Movie night at the Overwatch base was a big deal. It was a time for all of the team to come together and share moments that they had from the past few days. It was also a time for them to watch movies together. Forgotten gems from the past. Movies that weren’t from so long ago. All in all though, it was just a peaceful time for them all.

Late into the night though, most of the team crashes, and this night was no exception. Hanzo and Jesse were sitting in the same chair, Hanzo in Jesse's lap, legs against the arm of the chair while Jesse's thighs provided his body support. Hanzo had his head resting against Jesse's shoulder, watching the screen while Jesse himself was dead asleep against him. Hanzo knew his neck would be sore as all hell when he moved later but he would deal with it if it meant Jesse got a few more hours in than he normally did. Besides Jesse's light snores and occasional mumbles were too cute to disturb.

The movie held Hanzo's interest, like it had the countless other times he had watched it. Something about this...Xenomorph thing, just hit all the right places. Not that anyone but Hanzo knew that. And he planned to keep it that way. Hanzo sighs lightly and buries his face further into Jesse’s neck. Better to just not watch it and avoid creating a problem for himself…. He really can’t stop thinking about it though. There was something alluring it. Tall. Dark as a night sky. Strong and dangerous. Could kill him in an instant. Just strangle him when those long, black…

Hanzo takes a deep breath. He was really bad at distracting himself. He blessed the blanket that was covering him and Jesse, for it was the only thing between him and certain doom. He opened his eyes and just stared at Jesse's neck, trying to will his erection to the Shadow Realm. But it just wasn't working. Not even the thought of Torbjorn in his skimpy bikini got the thing to go down, and trust Hanzo...that would make anything go from 100 to 0 in 2 seconds.

He sighed, it wouldn't go away. He glanced around the room. Out of everyone there, only 3 were still awake and watching. None of them would know if he just...rubbed one out right? Right. Yeah. Sound logic. Hanzo quickly and quietly moved his hand to his lap where his hard dick laid just underneath a thin layer of fabric. And yet, his hand lay still against his thigh. Hanzo wanted to fall face first onto the ground. He just couldn't bring himself to any justification of what he wants to do. Plus, it's a little weird to jack off while sitting on your boyfriend, in the middle of all your friends.

And yet, his dick persisted. Like it was demanding attention. Why the fuck couldn't it just go away? He adjusts as much as he can with Jesse still asleep against him, deciding he will just ignore the damn thing until it either goes away or he is in a safe, closed off area, preferably with a mouthy cowboy. That turned out to be a mistake too. There on the screen was the reason of his situation. It's jaw opening, revealing the smaller one within. _Shit. Why now?_

Hanzo realized he might never leave this hell. He tapped his index finger against his leg, his hand tense. It would be so easy to just-no no. Bad Hanzo. Stop thinking about how much you want to cum to the sexy creature on the screen...fuck.

Hanzo gave up. He wasn't going to calm down and it's not like anyone but he would know. He could live with the guilt of this, take it to the grave. Hanzo widens his legs, making it easier to slide his hand under the waistband of his sweats and reach in between his legs. He let out a short, quiet huff at the first touch. Hanzo runs his fingers over the head, just a light feather touch to set the mood. So he can just forget.

Hanzo runs his fingers all the way to the root, teasing himself, before circling his dick. He strokes as he “watches” the movie. The Reason wasn't there so Hanzo wasn't paying attention, able to get lost in his pleasure. He had never been happier about his ability to keep quiet than right now. He sped up his pace, biting his lip. His hips jerked only slightly, forgetting for a moment that anyone could look over and become easily suspicious. At least he had the darker side of the room. Hanzo pressed his face into Jesse's shoulder. God how he wanted to bite down into his flesh. To be able to moan and whimper at the feeling of his hand. How much he would love it if Jesse was the one doing it instead. Hanzo opened his mouth in a silent groan as that thought washed over him.

He _almost_ yelps when a kiss is placed against his temple. In all his movement he had actually awoken Jesse. A part of him felt bad...a small part that wasn't exactly at the forefront of his mind at the moment. What was at the forefront was the feeling of Jesse's hand mingling with his own. The added warmth, and rough skin, it was just enough to get him to let out a soft noise. Luckily there was an emphasis on soft and he once again thanked the Lord that no one had noticed.

Except Jesse, who was smiling down at him mischievously. Hanzo's breath caught when Jesse played with the underside of the head. Jesse knew just how to play Hanzo, knowing all his sensitive areas and how to extract the loudest noises Hanzo didn't even know he could make. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Hanzo wanted right now. He smacked Jesse's wrist lightly, not completely trying to stop Jesse's hand from moving in slow tugs.

“Je-Jesse, not here.” Hanzo whispered, “I'm trying to _not_ have the others-” he had to cut himself off to keep in a shout. Damn this man. Jesse had dug his nails ever so slightly into his dick. Then chuckled.

“Darlin’ you better prepare yourself then, cause I'm just getting started.” Hanzo had no reaction time before Jesse started jerking his fist along Hanzo's dick.

Hanzo did indeed bite down on Jesse's shoulder, smothering anything beyond his quickening breath. His hips seemed to grow a mind of their own and softly tried to thrust up to meet Jesse's hand. His body started to tense as the feeling of his orgasm slowly approached. He let out a huff of air, a blush creeping it way onto his face. He nuzzled into Jesse's neck, who did the same right back, placing small kisses on whatever part of Hanzo was available.

He was almost there, his peak just around a corner. Hanzo felt Jesse lean in as close as he could, placing a kiss right above Hanzo's ear before whispering in a husky voice, “Just let go Han. No one's gonna know.”

Jesse's voice and his hand tightening to that grip Hanzo loved, that feeling of pleasure just bordering on pain, pushed him over. He let out a small gasp and immediately slammed his mouth closed. His toes curled as his orgasm pulsed through him.

“Fuck.” He didn't mean to whisper out loud but did anyways. Hanzo relaxed against Jesse, more tired than he thought he should be. He could feel his eyes starting to close as the last scene played in the movie. He tried to shake himself awake, but was lulled by a hand in his hair. The slow, rhythmic pulls from a clean, metal hand pushed him into a dreamless sleep. 

+++

Hanzo yawned as he wandered about the base kitchen, making himself a bowl of cereal. A whole slew of the members were early risers and were already sat at the giant mess hall table, chatting adamantly. No one looked at him weird or avoided eye contact so Hanzo was going to call last night a success. As he walked back to the table though he spotted Winston staring right at him through the kitchen door. He waved, seeing it nice to greet their leader. The gorilla just gave a look and shook his head. Hanzo watched him leave. Okay, maybe last night was only a half success. Not like it was going to happen again. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> HANZO IS A DIRTY ALIEN FUCKER 2K18
> 
> Hey if you liked this, leave a kudo.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Edit: Y'ALL WOULDA NEVER GUESSED! AND NEITHER DID I TBH!!! SOMEONE DREW ART FOR MY FIC AND I'M CRYING!!!  
> [the goods](https://oonomie.tumblr.com/post/169925523662/based-on-toasterwarlocks-fanfiction-keep)  
> PLEASE SUPPORT THEM, LORD KNOWS I DO!!!!


End file.
